A wide variety of different types of communication cables and composite cables incorporate twisted pair conductors. Many cable constructions incorporate shielding in order to limit interference on the twisted pairs, including crosstalk between twisted pairs and external interference. Shields are typically formed from metallic material that is continuous along a length of the cable. More recently, discontinuous shields including metallic segments or patches have been incorporated into cables. Additionally, in some cables, individual shields are provided for twisted pairs. In other cables, shields or screens are applied to a collection of twisted pairs. These screens are typically formed as foil screens or braided screens.
When a shield is situated in close proximity to twisted pair conductors, the shield can have a detrimental effect on the electrical performance of the twisted pair(s). Particularly, the shield can lead to increased attenuation. In order to minimize attenuation losses due to the presence of one or more shields, the insulation of the twisted pair conductors is typically increased or thickened. The increased insulation increases the size of the twisted pair(s), as well as the overall size and cost of the cable. As a result of the size increases, the cable will likely be more difficult to handle and install. Additionally, the increased insulation may have detrimental effects on other electrical parameters of the cable, thereby requiring further optimization. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved shielded twisted pair communication cables. Additionally, there is an opportunity for shielded twisted pair communication cables that incorporate dielectric films or separators to maintain a separation distance between one or more twisted pairs and one or more shielding elements